


All Work and No Play?

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alex Kingston - Freeform, Alex is a cougar, Bottom Matt, Don't hate me!!!, F/M, Isn't that all that matters?, Matt Smith - Freeform, Matt loves her, Mother-Daughter Relationship, disclaimer: i do not believe peter had affairs, i can't believe i'm posting rpf, rpf warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going back to Britain to film Doctor Who...what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to my Mom, because she reminds me of Alex AKA never acts her own age and doesn't look her age at all.
> 
> Mom, don't hurt me for writing RPF.

It wasn’t often that they got to see each other. Between filmings and Matt being in Britain and Alexandra being in America, they almost never saw each other, just texted flirty things to each other.

It’s just a game, she would remind herself as she sent him a winky face for something that wasn’t even winky-face worthy, she just loved to imagine him flustered, like he always was around her.

When Alexandra was asked to come back to Doctor Who for an episode, she almost turned it down. She didn’t like the idea of being with someone who could keep up with her. And keep up with her well, by the sound of it. There had been rumours about strings of affairs with Peter and various members of the Doctor Who cast and crew, and not just women. She had no objection to this, but would he giggle and blush at every innuendo she said? Probably not.

But Salome wore her down, and she’d said yes. On the condition that she got a visitor. Steven didn’t need to figure out who she wanted to see.

To Alexandra: I heard you’re doing something fun next week!  
To Matthew: and how ever did you hear that?  
To Alexandra: you know me, I’ve got friends in high places ;)

Alex shook her head, laughing lightly as she stirred the contents of dinner (that she knew Salome wouldn’t eat but she hadn’t gone to the grocery store), and put her phone down, trying to focus. All she had to do was spend one more night here, and then Salome would be with her father, and Alex could get away.

“Mom,” Salome whined. “What are you making?”

“Stew, dear,” Alex said. “It’s practically the most British thing there is.”

Salome rolled her eyes, picking up Alex’s phone. At the not-so young age of fourteen, she knew too much about her mother’s love life, both past and present (even though the present was non-existent). 

“You’re texting Matt again,” Salome said, with a knowing tone. Alex had raised Salome with no secrets, including what had happened between her first marriage to Ralph and and (mostly) anything she wanted to know about her second. Therefore, she lived with no secrets, and gladly let Salome read whatever she wanted to know the truth, rather than tabloids.

“Yes dear, I am,” Alex said absently. “I’m seeing him when I go to Britain.”

“Mooooooom--can’t I-” Salome started to ask, Alex shaking her head. “No. You missed two weeks of school last time and almost failed Algebra. It would be even longer this time.”  
“That’s why you should get me a tutor and let me come with you!” Salome said, heading up an argument they’d had for months. “Come on, if you’re gonna be on Doctor Who again--”

“Just one episode,” Alex said, finally looking at her daughter. “And you had to practically beg me to do that one.”

“Yeah, that’s just because you like your men young,” Salome giggled. Alex gasped and hit her with a spoon playfully. “Yeah, and you?”

“Me?” Salome asked, looking down as she blushed. “No one…”

Alex laughed. “Right, so I shouldn’t pay attention to the boy who walked you home from school?” she asked.

Salome went red. “Mom!”

Alex laughed. “You need to be quieter, darling. You’ll never be a rebel teenager if you can’t be quiet,” she said. Salome shook her head. “Like you?”

Alex shrugged innocently. It was true that Salome knew more about her mother’s teenage years than most children did about their parents.

“I’ll meet him when I get back,” Alex promised.

“No way! I asked him if he watched Doctor Who and he said you were his favorite part!” Salome said, making a face.

Alex laughed loudly, feeling a bit bad as that was not the first time that had happened to Salome. She knew Salome hated that Alex acted about twenty years younger than her age -- and on good days looked it.

“I’m sorry love,” Alex said. “We’ll invite him over and I’ll be an annoying Mom, how about that?” 

Salome laughed this time, nodding. “Promise?” she asked, lifting a pinky.

“Promise.”

Once the stew was done and plated (and picked by Salome, then washed by Salome for not eating), Alex was in her room, packing for Britain with Salome in the doorway with a cheese sandwich.

“Trying to look hot for Matt?” Salome asked. “You should wear the blue dress.”

Alex looked at Salome but then looked at the dress. She wasn’t wrong…

“I’m wearing the blue dress because it’s a flattering dress. Not for Matthew.” She lied easily.

“Riiiight,” Salome said, walking out of the room, her giggles heard from down the hallway. Alex held the dress to herself and decided it was too much cleavage. Too much cleavage around Matthew meant he couldn’t talk for the first five minutes. 

“What about the silver one?” Alex called to Salome. 

“Not as much boobs but he’ll still take you out,” Salome called back.

Alex shook her head. Was she really doing this? Did she really care what Matt thought? He had a girlfriend, didn’t he?

“Does Matthew have a girlfriend?” Alex called, and waited for Salome to barge in.

“OhmygodyouactuallylikehimandtheyjustbrokeuptheyweretotallyapublicitythingMomgoforthebluedress!”

“I’ll bring both,” Alex said, shaking her head as Salome ran out, most likely to tell her best friend that her mother was a cougar. 

Oh well. Anyone who knew Alex knew that.


End file.
